The Task of Draco Malfoy
by E22rin
Summary: When Draco Malfoy dies he appears at The Demented Room where he hears that he has to go back to Earth and make Harry Potter fall in love with him. Will Draco complete his task to be able to move on? Or will he fall in love with Harry also?
1. The Task

The Task  
  
It was a small room filled with a blinding white light with a small light cherry wood and black desk with an orange and white apple laptop. There was a woman with dark brown hair and fiery red streaks that was up in a tear drop, sitting at the desk in a black chair spinning around in it singing, "Wanksta" by 50 Cent in a Brooklyn accent.  
  
The young blonde looked around at the white room and took a hesitant step towards the woman, "Excuse me?"  
  
The brunette took out her head phones, "Hm?" Her blue-grey eyes looking at him with mild curiosity.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Didn't read the sign on your way in I take it." The woman answered dryly, her voice not Brooklyn like when she was singing, but a Midwest accent, glaring at the blonde.  
  
"No, where is this place? This sure doesn't look like Hell . or Heaven for that matter." He was beginning to get aggravated by the short answers she was giving him.  
  
"Well some people call it limbo and 'The White Light.' But it's really called The Demented Room, I believe it's self explanatory really. Only special cases get brought here, now tell me your name so we can get to business . well really to see if you took the wrong door like some of the other dipshits that interrupted my writing." She just looked at him waiting for his name.  
  
"Um . The Demented Room . where the hell did you come up with that? My name's Draco Malfoy." The grey eyed man ended his name with pride, which the women noticed and smirked.  
  
"I have no damn clue where they thought of it. Now let me look for a Draco Malfoy on here.." She typed for a few minutes looking for his file, "Draco Malfoy . yes here it is, murdered July 5th by one Lucius Malfoy by the Avada Kedavra curse-joy another wizard, you people are the hardest to deal with-over matters of joining Voldemort.  
  
"It says your 'mission' to either go to Heaven or Hell is you must go back to Earth and convince a certain artramentous-wow didn't know I knew that word-young man by the name of Harry Potter to fall in love you with you." She finished evilly getting a look from Draco Malfoy's that was priceless, you couldn't even describe it.  
  
"Potter? You actually believe that I'd have Harry Potter fall in love with me? Where the fuck did you think of this sick and twisted thing that I have to do? And who the fuck do you think you are?" Draco yelled at the woman her eyes becoming wide with shock that Draco would get angry by his task.  
  
"It's either this or being a ghost and floating around for the rest of eternity. I'm not the one who thought of it I just gave you the task, this is my task. I have to tell everyone what they're to do, it was either this or Hell and I chose this. So what are you choosing? Your task or being a spirit, take all the time you need I'm in no hurry." She answered coolly and sat back in her chair glaring at him.  
  
"Who exactly are you?"  
  
"I am Aeryn, so what will it be young Malfoy?"  
  
Draco stared blankly at Aeryn for a moment or two before answering, "Fine I'll take the task."  
  
"Good, to everyone you'll appear alive but you'll know you're not. You'll have as much time as needed to do this, when your task is over you will appear back here and I will tell you where you'll end up. Now be on your way."  
  
"But what about Lucius, he'll know that he killed me. What do I do about him?"  
  
"Oh right you wouldn't have known . Lucius committed suicide right after he murdered you."  
  
Before Draco could ask anything else he appeared at number 4 Privet Drive. 


	2. Hello Potter

Hello Potter  
  
"Oh great I have to be here of all places. Why would Lucius, of all people, commit suicide? I mean he was getting more power . at least I think he was. Oh the hell with it, I was never too fond of him anyway. Damn it I do not want to do this . why did it have to Potter? Of all the people to choose . Potter." Draco kept muttering about how he would rather kiss a manticore then make Potter fall in love with him. But he figured Hell was where he was going anyway, and Hell would probably be worse then this.  
  
So he walked up to the mahogany door that had a peep hole that resembled something out of the 16th century, and rang the door bell that had an unfamiliar tune to Draco's ears. "It's a sort of lullaby Mother sang to me when I was young." Draco softly whispered to the door.  
  
"Maria my dea-" Petunia stopped suddenly at the sight of the somewhat shorter blonde with the black cloak that bore the Malfoy crest. "Who are you?" her voice shook with fear with every word.  
  
"I? Tell me what you must know who I am?" he was astonished by the bored and frightened face that had no clue who he was. "No? Well, I am Draco Malfoy. Is Potter here?"  
  
"Um . Potter? I don't know that name, goodbye." She started to shut the door on Draco but from years of playing Quidditch he grabbed the door before she shut it in his face.  
  
"Oh no, I think not. Now I know Potter lives here, tell me." Draco looked behind her but didn't see the raven haired, skinny soon to be seventeen- year-old; instead he saw the cupboard Potter said he lived for ten years.  
  
Harry was in one of his depressive moods at the time, he was going over all his letters from Sirius. His favorite was the one he got on the train at the end of his third year, Harry heard the doorbell ring. "OH great . Maria whatever is here. Why the hell did Dudley have to choose the one muggle I ever liked?" he asked the silent, semi-dark, cluttered room. After a few minutes Dudley didn't come up to taunt him with Maria, he slowly, so they couldn't hear him, walked down the stairs. Harry suddenly stopped a third of the way down at the sound of a voice he recognized. "Malfoy?" he stared in shock at the shimmering blonde standing with his pale white hand on the mahogany door glaring at his annoying Aunt.  
  
"Well there you are Potter, took you a while." He smirked at the stunned, dark skinned man. "He actually looks pretty sexy like this . stupid! Don't think like that, you only have to use your Malfoy charm and make him love you. Then you can go away and can forget about Potter . but he is sexy. Why haven't I ever noticed that when I was alive .." He mentally kicked himself for thinking that Potter would ever be considered "sexy."  
  
"You two know each other?" Petunia interrupted them, coldly asking them the hidden question. "You two both go to that horrible school?"  
  
"Yes, Malfoy also goes to Hogwarts." Harry answered automatically not even thinking about how she'd react.  
  
"You damn boy! I've told you these past seven years not to mention that horrible school of yours!" she yelled in a hushed whisper, and violently pushed Draco through the door; she huffed off towards the kitchen.  
  
"Stupid bitch . so much for a 'lovely to meet you, come in.' Oh and correction Potter, I did go to Hogwarts. Are you going to stand there all day?" he looked coldly at Harry who was still standing on the stairs.  
  
"She's always a bitch, what do you mean you did go to Hogwarts?" Harry started to walk down the stairs slowly.  
  
"I died Potter, my father-may he burn in Hell-murdered me not too long ago." he ran the way he was going to tell Potter about their situation, and this was not it.  
  
"He-he murdered you? Why?" Harry was in shock that Lucius Malfoy would murder his one and only heir.  
  
"Well Potter if you have to know, because I wouldn't join Voldemort and bow to him. I don't bow or take orders from anyone."  
  
"Oh . we all thought you would help and try to defeat us. Why did you decline?"  
  
Draco glared at Harry's comment, "Because as much as I dislike Dumbledore, I'm-was-going to help him. Also I knew that Voldemort wasn't going to win, so it'd be a useless cause. Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Woah . you aren't like you were before . yes that makes sense now." Harry was in even more shock then he was before, if that was even possible.  
  
"Of course I am not like I was, I'm dead. Also you never gave me a chance to be myself, you thought I was an asshole who never cared abut anyone but myself. I was never like that; I was just brought up to hate all Weasleys and muggle borns and half bloods.." Draco was showing his "weakness," but ended with his usual smirk noticing the emotion he was showing.  
  
"Sorry, I never meant to do that. I didn't know anything about the wizarding world." he looked at the floor suddenly feeling ashamed of the way he acted all those years.  
  
"Don't bother, you were just told of the horrible things my family's done . plus you were a naive little boy." his sadness left his voice.  
  
"Oh shut up Malfoy . but if you're dead then why are you here?"  
  
"Oh right, one minor detail I forgot to mention. I'm to make you fall in love with me." Harry's tanned face went a deathly shade of white before fainting; luckily Draco ran over and caught him before Harry could do serious damage to himself.  
  
The room smelled faintly of lilies, Harry looked towards the scene at the front of the church, Draco, his Draco, was looking more nervous then Harry ever saw him. Ron was beside Draco, only for Harry Draco had Ron be his best man, Ron wasn't too happy about the situation but did it anyway.  
  
"Come on Harry, you don't want to make Draco wait too long." Remus appeared by Harry's side, he was to walk Harry down the aisle, Remus was the only one left to do this for Harry. Both Harry's Father, James, and his fatherly godfather, Sirius, died by the Dark Side. Besides Remus was the only one of Harry's "family" that wasn't shocked in love with a man, Remus himself had a relationship with Sirius when he was alive.  
  
He smiled, his kiss-me green eyes glittering with happiness, he and Remus locked arms and slowly made their way down towards Harry's love.  
  
Harry and Remus finally made it to the alter, Draco and Harry keeping their eyes on each other. Remus went to sit down after smiling once more at the only person that would be like a son to him.  
  
Harry and Draco went through the vows not really hearing them, they were looking into each other, showing their love to each other, "Do you, Harry Potter, take Draco Malfoy to be your Husband. To love, cherish, and obey 'til death do you part?"  
  
Harry smiled but before he could say yes he wok up feeling a wet cloth on his head.  
  
"What the hell?" Harry woke up looking up into the face of the person who he was going to marry in his dream.  
  
"You fainted, so I got a wet washcloth to wake you up. It was a hassle to get it though, your Uncle-right?-was acting like I was the anti-Christ himself." he kept dabbing at Harry's forehead preventing him from removing his head from Draco's lap. "Hm . I think I like having your head right there." Draco grinned evilly at the look of horror on Harry's face.  
  
Harry pushed away Draco and sat up, "Did you say before I fainted, and had a strange dream-"  
  
"Oh about what?" he interrupted Harry getting a glare.  
  
"Nothing Draco-"  
  
"Oo you said my name, was it about me? It was wasn't it? What were we doing?"  
  
Harry flat out ignored Draco, "Did you say you were to make me fall in love with you?"  
  
"Yes, yes I did."  
  
"But . why? And why me?"  
  
So Draco went into detail about the room and Aeryn, "I am to do this so I'll get to go to Hell, probably."  
  
Harry flat out laughed, "Oh my, they actually thought we'd fall in love?"  
  
"No Potter, you'd fall in love with me. But who knew we'd have a civilized conversation?"  
  
"You think that you'd be able to make me fall in love with you? You seriously believe that?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Who knows what might happen.." 


End file.
